reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Red Hand Commandos
The are a posse in Red Dead Redemption. About the posse The Red Hand Commandos is, primarily and originally, a Northern-Irish posse. Our base is Thieves' Landing. There are over sixteen of us, so we are never all in the same game. When we fill up a game, we split into posses of four and battle it out in Cochinay, Blackwater, and the Wreck of the Serendipity. Other times, we get into two posses of eight and play attack and defend matches at Fort Mercer, Cochinay, Torquemada, Rathskeller Fork, Wreck of the Serendipity, the Aurora Basin and Nekoti Rock. We also enjoy playing "Cops and Robbers" ''style game modes, such as one posse chasing another posse across the West as they defend a wagon. We also gather a posse of eight and go into a public game and take control of Thieves' Landing and battle other posses. We don't attack posses that are minding their own business or people we outnumber. That's just not fun. Other than that, we enjoy Gang Shootout, Hold Your Own, Stronghold, and Undead Overrun. Most members are from Northern Ireland, however, we accept members from: * The Republic of Ireland * Scotland * England * Wales * Australia * New Zealand * Canada '''No others.' All use the Miscellaneous Criminals, Cattle Rustlers, and Walton's Gang character models. All members play on the Xbox 360. Members Leader * Horseface (Ciarán from Belfast, Northern Ireland) - Kyle McGinty Captains * Evil Dave (Daffyd from Cardiff, Wales) - Dirty Dan Pister * Yorick (Ian from Belfast, Northern Ireland) - L.S. Roberts * Mickey (Michael from Derry, Northern Ireland) - Charley Bullock Members * Ripper (Aiden from Edinburgh, Scotland) - John Kelby * Dash (Alan from Cork, Ireland) - Jason M. Bright * Rasilnikov (Diarmuid from Dublin, Ireland) - Stuart B. Wilson III * Casper (Cole from London, England) - Dr. Lane Davies * Slanderous Jim (James from Glasgow, Scotland) - Ian Connors * Blotch (Oliver from Belfast, Northern Ireland) - Wayne Daniels * Murderin' Skippy (Seamus from Cork, Ireland) - Jesse Lange * Fyodor (Steve from Edinburgh, Scotland) - Shep Thomas * Mr Wong (Caelan from Derry, Northern Ireland) - Garett Comstock * Baz (Liam from Belfast, Northern Ireland) - Michael Reese * Percy (Logan from London, England) - Nick Robbins * Big Mort (Finn from Galway, Ireland) - Bo Schram * Mean Jack (Seth from Cork, Ireland) - Nick Klein * Armando (Keith from Liverpool, England) - Abraham Marsh * Thag (Mark from Belfast, Northern Ireland) - The Tudisco Kid Recruits * Ron (Ethan from Cardiff, Wales) - David Anthony * Biff (Tiernan from Limerick, Ireland) - Markus Barnes * Lemmy (Shaun from Belfast, Northern Ireland) - TJ Laubach * Saker (Declan from Dublin, Ireland) - Tricky Pat Dempson * Wobbo (Neil from Limerick, Ireland) - Knobby Tom Alwin Gallery File:Rdr kyle mcginty.jpg|'Horseface' File:Dirty Dan Pister.jpg|'Evil Dave' File:Rdr irvin pennick square.jpg|'Yorick' File:Charley Bullock.jpg|'Mickey' File:John Kelby.jpg|'Ripper' File:Jason Bright.jpg|'Dash' File:Rdr sturat b wilson iii.jpg|'Rasilnikov File:Dr Lane Davies.jpg|'Casper''' File:Ian Connors.jpg|'Slanderous Jim' File:Wayne Daniels.jpg|'Blotch' File:Rdr selestino herrada square.jpg|'Murderin' Skippy' File:Shep Thomas.jpg|'Fyodor' File:Garrett Comstock.jpg|'Mr Wong' File:Michael Reese.jpg|'Baz' File:Rdr julian coronado square.jpg|'Percy' File:Bo Schram.jpg|'Big Mort' File:Nick Klein.jpg|'Mean Jack' File:Abraham Marsh.jpg|'Armando' File:Rdr tudisco kid.jpg|'Thag' File:DavidAnthony.jpg|'Ron' File:MarkusBarnes.jpg|'Biff' File:Tj laubach.jpg|'Lemmy' File:TrickyPatDempson.jpg|'Saker' File:Rdr knobby tom alwin.jpg|'Wobbo' Category:Posses }}